Kto wymyślił huśtawki nastrojów?
by Kaehari
Summary: Dwie kreski na dziwnym patyczku. Drobny szczegół, jedna kreska, dwie kreski, co za różnica. Tylko, że tym razem miały zmienić całe jej życie: Mirka pokłóciła się z Irkiem, Mirka jest w ciąży, Irek coś kombinuje. M/I, a także huśtawki nastrojów, poranne mdłości i oczywiście "Irek, pójdziesz kupić lody pistacjowe, kochanie, bo mam na nie wielką ochotę?". Enjoy.
1. Bardzo podejrzane omdlenie

**Hmm, naprawdę nie wiem, co powiedzieć. Enjoy. **

* * *

Zaczęło się od zwykłego omdlenia. Ludzie mdleją z różnych powodów. Głód, niski poziom cukru u cukrzyków, ostra astma, spadek ciśnienia. Tylko, że Mirka przed samą utratą przytomności była w restauracji na obiedzie, nie miała przewlekłej astmy ani cukrzycy, a ciśnienie tego dnia w Warszawie wynosiło ponad 1000 hPa i nie zamierzało spadać w najbliższym czasie. Dość niepokojący objaw, a jako, że była sama w centrum handlowym, jakaś kobieta zadzwoniła po pogotowie.

Nic wielkiego, odzyskała przytomność w karetce. Po przyjeździe do szpitala po prostu dali jej wody i wypuścili do domu z Kingą. Nie chciała niepokoić Irka. Miał w tym dniu jakąś rozmowę o pracę.

Pobrali krew na podstawowe badania, kazali stawić się następnego dnia i niemalże wyprosili z oddziału. Nie to, żeby Mirka protestowała. W szpitalach dziwnie pachnie.

-.-

Gdy dojechali na Deszczową, Kinga wzięła się za robienie obiadu. Mała Lenka bawiła się na podłodze klockami, a Mirka pilnowała jej siedząc na fotelu. Stukała bezmyślnie w klawiaturę laptopa, próbując wymyślić raport dla szefa. Cały czas martwiła się omdleniem, bo nigdy wcześniej się jej to nie zdarzało. Niemalże automatycznie wstukała w wyszukiwarkę „przyczyny omdleń" i patrzyła, co mogło powodować jej objawy. Niedokrwistość serca, podwyższone stężenie glukozy… na pewno tego nie miała.

- Zjedź niżej. – powiedziała Kinga, która wróciła do salonu i postawiła przed Lenką jej ulubioną miseczkę ze słonikiem, z której mała ochoczo zaczęła jeść rosół. Po chwili przyniosła dla Mirki parujący talerz zupy.

- Nic tu nie ma ciekawego, na pewno nie mam niedotlenienia organizmu ani stenozy aortalnej. Co to w ogóle jest ta stenoza?

- A popatrz tu. „Ciąża to czas zmian i niektóre z nich wywołują u kobiet zawroty głowy, a czasami utratę przytomności lub omdlenia. Najczęściej występują w pierwszym trymestrze, ale mogą pojawić się również w innych miesiącach ciąży."

- Ciąża? Chyba żartujesz, na pewno nie jestem… - zawahała się. Czy oni się wtedy zabezpieczali?

- Mam test, Magda kiedyś przyniosła, myślała, że jest w ciąży z tym swoim Michałem. Musisz spróbować, jak wyeliminujemy tę okoliczność, możemy sprawdzać inne. – Kinga jak zwykle okazała się głosem rozsądku.

- Może masz rację, ale na pewno nie jestem w ciąży. To byłby straszny pech biorąc pod uwagę, że dopiero co pokłóciłam się z Irkiem. A on i tak mówił, że nigdy się ze mną nie ożeni. Nie chce mieć dzieci, nie nadaje się na ojca, i tak dalej, i tak dalej. Co mam z tym zrobić?

- Umm, no wiesz.

- Nie wiem, nigdy nie robiłam testu ciążowego.

- No trzeba…

- Co trzeba, mów.

- No, wiesz, musisz na niego, no, nasikać. Przeczytaj: trzymać pięć sekund pod strumieniem moczu…

- Świetnie, jeszcze mi tego brakowało. Nasikać na takie coś. A jeżeli mi się nie chce?

- Jeny, Mirka, to poczekaj. Przeczytaj tę całą instrukcję. „Dwie wyraźne i o równej szerokości kreski, jedna w obrębie testowym (T), a druga w obrębie kontrolnym (C), oznaczają, że prawdopodobnie jesteś w ciąży. Kreski nie musza być zupełnie jednakowe i równie wyraźne."

- Po prostu mam zrobić jedną kreskę, tak? Nie ma problemu. Na pewno nie jestem w ciąży. Idę.

- Przecież przed chwilą mówiłaś, że nie chce ci się…

- Widzimy się za chwilę. – Mirka rzuciła w jej stronę z uśmiechem. Przecież na pewno nie jest w ciąży…

-.-

- No dobra, to teraz wystarczy tylko poczekać pięć minut…

- Chyba nie ma na co. Nie mogę być w ciąży, Kinga, ja to nie ty. Mnie się nie zdarzają takie wpadki, poza tym zabezpieczaliśmy się prawie za każdym razem.

- Czyli jest jakieś prawie?

- Nie jestem pewna co do jednego razu, jakiś miesiąc temu…

- Takie omdlenia występują akurat po miesiącu.

- Daj mi spokój. – Mirka przywaliła jej poduszką. – Zaraz się przekonamy zresztą. Swoją drogą, byłyby jaja. Irek nie miałby wyjścia, musiałby ze mną zostać. Ożenić się ze mną i w ogóle.

- To już pięć minut. Chcesz zobaczyć.

- Ta, miejmy to za sobą. Na trzy, czte-ry… - otworzyła skuwkę, którą nakryty był test.

Biedny przedmiot roztrzaskał się w drobny mak na nowo położonej podłodze domu przy ulicy Deszczowej.

-.-

Po pierwszym odruchu gniewu, pojawił się odruch płaczu. No dobra, może obydwa się skumulowały.

- To niemożliwe, kurde, niemożliwe. To nie może być prawda, co ja mu teraz powiem, co? Cześć Irek, wiem, że się wyprowadziłeś, ale hej, wróć, bo chyba będziemy mieli dziecko? Ja nie chcę dzieci, nie lubię dzieci, nigdy nie chciałam…

- Nigdy nie miałaś. Dzieci są świetne, na pewno będziesz fantastyczną mamą.

Mirka zbladła.

- Będę mamą. Mogę mieć małego dzidziusia, tak jak ty Lenkę.

- No wiesz, Lena nie jest już taka mała. Ma pięć lat.

- Kiedyś była taka mała. Maleńka. – uniosła do góry bluzkę, popatrzyła na swój płaski brzuch. – Nie wygląda jakby coś tam było.

- Bo jest wielkości ziarenka fasoli. Poza tym to najlepiej zapisz się jutro na USG. Muszą przecież tę ciążę potwierdzić. Sam test ciążowy, mimo iż zazwyczaj jest dość skuteczny, na dłuższą mete nie daje żadnej pewności. U lekarza zrobią badania i to sprawdzą. Tak będzie najlepiej.

- Czyli to może nie być prawda? Ech tam, na pewno to ten głupi test się pomylił. A ja się tu u ciebie marzę. Idę do domu. Jutro pójdę do lekarza.

Wieczorem, siedząc w wannie Mirka poczuła ukłucie żalu i zdała sobie sprawę, że nie chciałaby by test się pomylił. Mimo że to nie jest najodpowiedniejszy moment, zawsze pragnęła mieć swojego maluszka. Uśmiechnęła się, głaszcząc po brzuchu.

- Mam nadzieję, że tam jesteś, maleństwo.

* * *

**Każdy wiedział, że Mirka ma ukrytą miękką stronę, prawda? **


	2. Czy to może być prawda?

**A/N:** Część krótka, ale przynajmniej szybko. W ogóle mam wrażenie, że będę kontynuować, więc niebawem możecie się spodziewać kolejnej.

-.-

Mirka, jak zwykle, postanowiła nie zwlekać. Nazajutrz bardzo wczesnym rankiem wybrała się do kliniki, do której zawieziono ją poprzedniego dnia z omdleniem. Mieli dać wyniki jej badań, oczywiście za sporą opłatą, ale czego się nie robi dla zdrowia. Poza tym była dość zdeterminowana, żeby dostać się do ginekologa i potwierdzić tę wiadomość.

Może to dziwne, ale naprawdę chciała, żeby domniemana na razie ciąża okazała się prawdziwa. W końcu, pod maską bizneswoman, od jakiegoś czasu pragnęła dziecka. Kiedyś nawet pokłóciła się o to z Irkiem. Po ich ostatniej kłótni, Irek nie zmienił się ani o jotę. Nadal nie chciał z nią stworzyć nic trwałego. A Mirce powoli przestawała się ta samowolka podobać. Chciała, żeby w końcu ten związek przyniósł jej jakąś pewność. Póki co, Irek z dnia na dzień, tak po prostu się wyprowadził. Gdzie tu pewność?

O tej porze, była bardzo długa kolejka do rejestracji. Na szczęście pielęgniarka zauważyła ją już w korytarzu.

- Są już pani badania. Lekarz zaprasza do gabinetu.

Mirka weszła do pokoju 213, za biurkiem siedziała kobieta w okularach, koło czterdziestki.

- Dzień dobry. Podejrzewamy już przyczynę omdlenia, pani badania wykazały…

- Ja chyba wiem, dlaczego zemdlałam…

- …że jest pani w ciąży.

- …chyba jestem w ciąży.

Kobiety roześmiały się, bo wypowiedziały zdania jednocześnie. Lekarka odezwała się:

- Gratuluję pani bardzo. Jeżeli pani chce, mogę umówić panią do ginekologa. Jest to jeden z najlepszych specjalistów, przyjeżdża z Krakowa za dwa tygodnie.

- Dziękuję.

- Na razie to dopiero piąty tydzień, dziecko jest niewielkie, ale za dwa tygodnie będzie lepiej widoczne. Według mnie najlepszym czasem na pierwszą wizytę jest okres pomiędzy 6. a 8. tygodniem życia. Lekarz zrobi USG, będzie pani mogła obejrzeć sobie maleństwo. – lekarka uśmiechnęła się ciepło. – To pani pierwsza ciąża?

- Co? Tak. – Mirka czuła istną sensację uczuć – nie wiedziała czy się cieszyć, czy złościć, czy martwić. W końcu tak naprawdę nie wiadomo, jak to będzie. Na dodatek pokłóciła się z ojcem dziecka, którym na pewno jest Irek.

- Wszystko będzie dobrze. Proszę stawić się na wizytę. Na razie, w tak wczesnym stadium ciąży nie mam dla pani innych wskazań, jak tylko proszę kupić sobie kwas foliowy, witaminy dla ciężarnych kobiet i dobrze się odżywiać. W razie jakichkolwiek problemów zalecany jest natychmiastowy kontakt z lekarzem.

- Do widzenia.

-.-

Opuściła szpital z mieszanymi uczuciami. Z jednej strony była szczęśliwa, będzie miała ślicznego dzidziusia. Będzie mogła go ubierać w słodkie, maleńkie ubranka i urocze buciki. Z drugiej strony się bała. Po raz pierwszy w życiu Mirka Kwiatkowska bała się zmian. A dziecko wywracało życie do góry nogami.

Postanowiła jedno.

- Musimy powiedzieć twojemu tatusiowi, skarbie. Ciekawe, jak zareaguje.

Uśmiechnęła się do siebie. Pokłócili się, ale taką nowiną to musi się podzielić.

* * *

**c.d.n.**

**Jeżeli chcecie dostać następną część, pod tą muszą być 3 komentarze (czyli ogólnie pięć).**

W następnym odcinku:

**Mirka **spotyka się z **Irkiem**.

"Wiesz, Irek, dużo się zmieniło..."

-.-

**Irek **po rozmowie z **Mirką**, udaje się do baru.

"Hej, stary, patrz, to Irek. Siema, kumplu.

Mamy interes. [...] Wchodzisz w to?"

* * *

**UWAGA! Zabawa. **W komentarzach przez następne 5 rozdziałów proszę wpisywać, jaką chcecie płeć dziecka.

*urocza dziewczynka z ciemnymi kręconymi włosami i oczami Irka?

*mały przystojniak z oczami Irka i prostymi włoskami koloru Mirki?


	3. Nieporozumienie z Irkiem w roli głównej

_**A/N: Wybaczcie, ciężkie życie. Część jest nareszcie.**_

* * *

**W poprzednim odcinku:**

_Opuściła szpital z mieszanymi uczuciami. Z jednej strony była szczęśliwa, będzie miała ślicznego dzidziusia. Będzie mogła go ubierać w słodkie, maleńkie ubranka i urocze buciki. Z drugiej strony się bała. Po raz pierwszy w życiu Mirka Kwiatkowska bała się zmian. A dziecko wywracało życie do góry nogami._

_Postanowiła jedno._

_- Musimy powiedzieć twojemu tatusiowi, skarbie. Ciekawe, jak zareaguje._

_Uśmiechnęła się do siebie. Pokłócili się, ale taką nowiną to musi się podzielić._

-.- -.- -.- -.- -.-

Dom Irka w Wyszkowie leżał około 30 km od Warszawy. Jadąc samochodem, Mirka układała sobie w głowie dokładnie, co chce mu powiedzieć. W końcu, wiadomo, to nie jest taka prosta sprawa. Irek po raz kolejny miał stać się ojcem.

W końcu Krzyś też był jego synem i Mirka nie chciała stać Irkowi na drodze do kontaktów z dziesięciolatkiem. Zresztą, Krzyś za swojego ojca uważał Kubę. Irek nie miał zbyt dużo do powiedzenia, Olga mu to wszystko odebrała. Mirka nie chciała postępować tak samo.

Pięć minut do miejsca zamieszkania Irka. Mirka zastanawiała się, jak zareaguje. Będzie zadowolony, wściekły, smutny? A co jeżeli każe jej pozbyć się ciąży? Na pewno tego nie zrobi.

Nerwowo zadzwoniła dzwonkiem. Twarz Irka błysnęła w oknie, a po chwili, jakby się wahał, bo trochę za długo to trwało, usłyszała dźwięk, który sygnalizuje, że furtka może być otwarta. Nieśmiało weszła i pokonała kilka metrów, które dzieli bramę od drzwi domu. Zapukała. Znowu odczekała dłuższą chwilę, zanim Irek otworzył drzwi.

Włosy miał rozczochrane, na dodatek był w samym t-shircie i bokserkach. Wiadomo, było rano – lekarza miała na ósmą trzydzieści, ale teraz jest koło jedenastej. Irek lubił sobie pospać na starych śmieciach. U niej zawsze wstawał dość wcześnie.

- Co tu robisz? – nie był zbyt miły.

- Chciałam porozmawiać. Wpuścisz mnie do środka?

Niechętnie zrobił jej miejsce w przejściu. Zaprowadził do kuchni. Przez uchylone drzwi zobaczyła, że w salonie panował niesamowity bałagan. Zauważyła puszki po piwie, butelki po napojach i liczne pudełka po pizzy.

- Co to za sprawa nie cierpiąca zwłoki? Jak widzisz jestem trochę nieprzygotowany na gości tak wcześnie rano.

Mirka wolała przemilczeć fakt, że zegar na ścianie wskazywał jedenastą dwadzieścia pięć.

- Wiesz, muszę ci coś powiedzieć.

- Naprawdę? – spytał cynicznie.

Obrzuciła go karcącym spojrzeniem.

- Powinieneś to wiedzieć. Musisz wiedzieć na czym stoisz.

Jego brwi uniosły się, widać jego sarkastyczny humor nie zniknął.

By orientować się w dalszym ciągu tej opowieści, czytelnik powinien chyba wiedzieć jeden, dość istotny, szczegół. Powód, dla którego Irek mieszka sam w starym domu w Wyszkowie i ma ogromny bałagan w mieszkaniu, zamiast będąc z Mirką szczęśliwym zapowiadającym-się-tatusiem. Cóż, z poprzednich rozdziałów możecie wywnioskować, że się pokłócili. Nie wiadomo, niestety, dlaczego.

Znacie Roberta Lubińskiego? Sąsiad Kingi, samotny ojciec, brunet, przystojny. Mirka spotkała go kilka razy. Zaczął, mimo tego, że Piotrek i Kinga są małżeństwem od prawie dziesięciu lat, interesować się właścicielką domu na Deszczowej. Mirka rozmawiała z nim kilka razy i ciągle słysząc, jaka Kinga jest ograniczana i znudzona w związku ze swoim mężem, postanowiła pomóc mu wyciągnąć Kinię na jakiś szalony wieczór. Wzorowa żona i mama chyba zasługiwała na odrobinę dobrej zabawy. Niestety, gdy kiedyś umówili się w kawiarni, żeby omówić szczegóły, zobaczył ich Irek. Możecie się domyślić dalszego ciągu zdarzeń, prawda?

- Wiedzieć na czym stoję? Na czym stoję? – Irek był trochę skołowany i nie miał pojęcia, co ona może mieć na myśli.

- Wiesz, Irek, dużo się zmieniło.

Poskładał dwa do dwóch i jak to z Irkiem bywa, zrobił to tak błędnie, jak to tylko możliwe.

- Tak, nie wątpię, że się zmieniło. – zaczął okrutnie, sarkastycznym tonem. – Ty i twój nowy chłopak, tak? Macie zamiar być razem i mam się wam nie wtrącać. Nie martw się, nawet nie mam zamiaru.

- Co? Mówiłam ci przecież, że to z Robertem to tylko pomyłka. Nic nas nie łączy.

- Pomyłką to było chyba to, że was zobaczyłem. Miałaś zamiar grać na dwa fronty? Bardzo wygodnie – jeden facet w domu, żeby zgrywać stabilizację, inny do wychodzenia na randki, żeby było ciekawie. Bardzo w twoim stylu.

- Nie, źle to zrozumiałeś…

- Źle? No tak, wystarczy ci tylko tamten? W końcu po co ci taka kula u nogi jak ja? On jest wykształcony, bogaty, z kartoteką czystą jak łza…

Mirka zaczynała być wściekła.

- Jesteś cholernym idiotą. Powiedz mi, jak ci wróci rozum do głowy. Mam ci coś do powiedzenia. Będziesz chciał to wiedzieć, na pewno mnie znajdziesz. Cześć.

Udała się w kierunku drzwi, nadal bardzo zdenerwowana.

- Może wróciłaś do Jankowskiego? To się zmieniło?

Zatrzasnęła drzwi, bo nie mogła już tego dłużej słuchać.

-.-

Irek też był wściekły. Po co przyszła, żeby go bardziej pognębić? Obrzucił spojrzeniem brudny salon, zobaczył, że piwo w lodówce się skończyło i wybrał się do baru na coś mocniejszego.

Usiadł przy najbardziej zaciemnionym i oddalonym od drzwi stoliku w kącie i powoli sączył alkohol. Nie było mu jednak dane siedzieć w spokoju.

- Hej, stary, patrz to Irek. – dwóch bardzo podejrzanie wyglądających gości, których Irek bardzo chciałby nie znać, ale niestety zawczasu miał sporo wspólnego. – Siema, kumplu.

Niechętnie podał im rękę. Żyła i Paker. Kiepscy partnerzy do jakichkolwiek interesów, ale znali się na rzeczy, jeśli chodzi o nielegalne procedery. Tylko, że Irek już z tym skończył.

- Mamy interes. Bezpieczna sprawa. Kilka transportów niemieckich samochodów. Dobra kasa. Potrzebujemy wspólnika. Wchodzisz w to?

Pakować się w coś z Żyłą i Pakerem? Nigdy więcej w tym życiu.

- Sorry, stary, nie tym razem.

Najszybciej jak mógł, opuścił bar.

Żyła i Paker wymienili między sobą spojrzenia.

- Jeszcze pęknie. – zaśmiał się Paker.

Żyła tylko wpatrywał się w drzwi, które przed chwilą zamknęły się za Irkiem z zadowolonym uśmiechem.

-.-

Mirka dojeżdżała już do domu. Złość powoli przechodziła, choć trzymała ją przez całą drogę powrotną z Wyszkowa.

Otworzyła drzwi mieszkania i rzuciła torebkę na łóżko. Nagle sobie sprawę, że już nie jest zła na Irka. Teraz było jej przykro.

Że ją zostawił.

Że nie ma go przy niej.

Że być może nie będzie chciał maleństwa.

Obsunęła się po ścianie i zaczęła płakać. Jedną rękę położyła na brzuchu.

* * *

**Mam nadzieję, że nikt z Waszych znajomych to nie Żyła, albo Paker. Nie chcę nikogo urazić, nazywając tak jak oni czarnych bohaterów:D Jeżeli przypadkiem znacie Żyłę albo Pakera i im to przeszkadza, napiszcie, a ja postaram się nadać inne ksywki półświatkowi przestępczemu Wyszkowa:p**

* * *

**c.d.n.**

**Jeżeli chcecie dostać następną część, pod tą chcę pięć komentarzy (dałabym więcej, ale nie będę zachłanna).**

W następnym odcinku:

**Mirka **przechodzi ciężką rozmowę z szefem.

- Pani jest w… Co?

- W ciąży, proszę pana.

-.-

**Irek** spotyka **Jankowskiego.**

- Nigdy nie przypuszczałem, że znowu będziesz z Mirką.

* * *

**UWAGA! Zabawa. **W komentarzach przez następne 4 rozdziały proszę wpisywać, jaką chcecie płeć dziecka.

*urocza dziewczynka z ciemnymi kręconymi włosami i oczami Irka?

*mały przystojniak z oczami Irka i prostymi włoskami koloru Mirki?

**Póki co, klasyfikacja przedstawia się następująco:**

**DZIEWCZYNKA:  
**AndromedaM  
Anka  
alika  
Weraska**  
**Alicja  
Blue  
Madwoman

**CHŁOPIEC:**  
julia  
immabeloved . lily (strona ciągle kasuje twój nick:D)

**Cóż, wyniki mówią same za siebie. Wciąż można oddać głos.  
**


	4. Szef nie jest zachwycony

A/N: Nowy rozdział trafia do was dzięki immabeloved . lily, która mnie upomniała. Wzięłam się do pisania, moja droga. Wystarczająco szybko?

* * *

- Nie mogę w to uwierzyć.

Piotrek patrzył z niedowierzaniem na Mirkę, która przyszła na Deszczową porozmawiać z Kingą. Mąż niziutkiej brunetki usłyszał nowinę.

- Ty, w ciąży? Nie obraź się, ale nie wyglądasz na dobrą matkę. Przecież nawet nie lubisz dzieci. Nigdy nie chciałaś mieć dzieci…

- Piotrek! – Kinga popatrzyła na niego groźnie. Nie można nikomu zarzucać bycia złym rodzicem, zwłaszcza bezpodstawnie.

- Irek się po prostu nie zabezpieczył. – Powiedział Paweł z lekceważącym uśmieszkiem. – Teraz go czeka zmienianie pieluch…

- Paweł! – Kinga zwróciła uwagę swojemu szwagrowi. Czy wszyscy bliźniacy to idioci? Ci dwoje chyba nie mieli za grosz taktu.

Mirka tylko wywróciła oczami na zachowanie braci.

- Może nie było to do końca planowane, ale jestem naprawdę szczęśliwa, że maleństwo będzie ze mną. I postaram się być dla niego dobrą mamą. W końcu wiadomo, musi mieć kogoś odpowiedzialnego, jego ojciec zachowuje się jak dziecko. – Miała na myśli swoją ostatnią rozmowę z Irkiem, kiedy bezpodstawnie na nią naskoczył i oskarżył o romans. To było niesprawiedliwe.

Będzie musiała jeszcze kiedyś porozmawiać z Irkiem, ale teraz miała inne rzeczy na głowie. To już drugi miesiąc ciąży, a chciała poinformować o niej swojego szefa wystarczająco wcześnie. Znając jego wredny charakter, gdyby nie powiedziała mu o tym w pierwszym trymestrze, znalazłby jakiś kruczek prawny i wyrzucił ją z dzieckiem z pracy. A ponieważ Irek nie pracował, ktoś musi zarabiać. Miała co prawda jakieś niewielkie oszczędności, ale one też nie wystarczyłyby na długo. Nie martwiła się jednak. Nigdy nie przypuszczała, że ciąża może dawać tak dobry nastrój.

- Kinga, idziesz ze mną? Potrzebuję trochę moralnego wsparcia. Wiesz, jaki jest nasz drogi szef.

- Facet będzie załamany. – uśmiechnęła się Kinga, drocząc się z Mirką. –Nie po to cię na pizzę zapraszał, żebyś mu teraz z dzieckiem innego wyskakiwała.

- Nigdy nie miał szans. – Mirka otwierała drzwi do samochodu. – Po prostu Irek był pierwszy.

-.-.-.-

- Panie redaktorze naczelny? – sekretarka, długonoga blondynka w brzoskwiniowej garsonce zapukała do gabinetu. – Pani Kwiatkowska chce z panem rozmawiać. Mam ją wpuścić?

- Tak, tak, niech wejdzie. – przysadzisty mężczyzna machnął tylko ręką. Chociaż, tylko zewnętrznie wydawał się znudzony. Długie dysputy i irracjonalne argumenty ślicznej brunetki były dla niego doskonałą zabawą. Do tego było na co popatrzeć. Ubrania pani Mirosławy były zazwyczaj wspaniale dopasowane i więcej pokazywały, niż ukrywały. Jej nogi wyjątkowo apetycznie wyglądały w bardzo wysokich szpilkach. Ponadto, jej osobowość go śmieszyła. Była pewna siebie, czasami może zbyt przekonana o swojej racji, ale wszystko razem składało się na piękną, inteligentną i seksowną kobietę, której nawet on nie mógł nie dostrzec.

Dzisiaj także go nie rozczarowała. Zielona sukienka do kolan ładnie wyglądała w połączeniu z jej coraz dłuższymi włosami. Jedyną zmianą, jaką zauważył były płaskie buty. Była w nich dużo niższa, ale nie mniej pociągająca.

- Pani Mirko, czemu zawdzięczam tę wizytę? – posłał jej swój lekceważący uśmieszek.

- Mam dla pana ważną wiadomość. Mam nadzieję, że nie będzie pan zbyt wściekły.

- Wściekły? Co to za wiadomość ?

- Jestem w ciąży.

- Pani jest w… co?

- W ciąży, proszę pana.

- Ale, ale… Jak to? Jak to się stało, jak to jest w ogóle możliwe?

Widać było, że jej nowina go zaskoczyła. Mirka uśmiechnęła się drwiąco.

- No wie pan, kiedy mamusia i tatuś bardzo się kochają, czasami dochodzi do…

- Znam mechanizmy rozmnażania organizmów żywych, pani Mirosławo. – odparł chłodno.

Mirka spodziewała się, że nie przyjmie jej dowcipu za dobrze.

- Kto jest tym szczęśliwym tatusiem?

- Nie uważam, żeby to była pańska sprawa. – Teraz to ton głosu Mirki stał się chłodny. – Chciałam po prostu uzgodnić warunki mojego urlopu macierzyńskiego. Powiadamiam pana o moim stanie odpowiednio wcześniej, więc nic nie może mi pan zarzucić. Nie chcę stracić pracy i dopóki moje zdrowie nie będzie stawało na drodze, chcę pracować jak najdłużej.

- Myślę, że muszę się zastanowić nad warunkami naszej dalszej współpracy, pani Kwiatkowska. – dyrektor nie wyglądał na zadowolonego. – Skontaktuję się z panią w najbliższym czasie. Może pani odejść.

Wyszła, nie patrząc mu w oczy. Gdy wychodziła już z budynku, mruknęła:

- Co za okrutny palant. Skarbie, pójdziemy na lody?

Duże pistacjowe były chyba bardzo dobrym pomysłem na poprawę nastroju.

-.-.-.-

Nasz kochany Ireczek w końcu wygrzebał się z łóżka, ubrał i ogarnął mieszkanie. Tyle o ile, przynajmniej. Doszedł do wniosku, że nie jest samożywny i postanowił pojechać do jakiegoś sklepu. Niestety, najbliższy supermarket był dopiero w Warszawie.

Brak pracy nadal go martwił. Owszem, miał jakąś tam sumę pieniędzy, którą zwróciła mu Helena, a której nie wydał na adwokata, ale nie była to bardzo duża suma. I musi jeść.

W galerii handlowej, po uzupełnieniu braków spożywczych w swojej lodówce, dostrzegł nikogo innego, jak Krzysztofa Jankowskiego . Modlił się, żeby mężczyzna po pięćdziesiątce go nie zauważył. Nie miał szczęścia, bo ubrany w garnitur Jankowski wyciągnął do Irka rękę w geście powitania, a ten niechętnie ją uścisnął.

Widać, Jankowski chciał porozmawiać.

- Wyszedłeś już z więzienia, tak.

Irek mruknął coś afirmująco.

- Widziałem cię z Mirką.

Kolejne mruknięcie. Nienawidzi palanta.

- Nigdy nie przypuszczałem, że znowu z nią będziesz.

Irek podniósł jedną brew.

- Nie wiem, do czego zmierza ta rozmowa. Myślę, że sprawy Mirki już cię nie dotyczą.- powiedział starszemu biznesmenowi.

- Dbaj o nią, to cudowna kobieta. Nie zasługuje na kolejne zranienie.

Skierował się w stronę, z której przyszedł, łapiąc aluzję, że nie jest mile widzianym rozmówcą.

- Dlaczego teraz ci tak zależy? Czy nie byłeś tym, który ją zranił ostatnim razem? – rzucił za nim Irek, ale Krzysztof już zniknął w tłumie kupujących.

* * *

**W następnym odcinku:**

**Mirka** idzie na pierwszą wizytę u lekarza.

- Dzisiaj, zrobimy pani USG. Usłyszy pani bicie serduszka.

-.-

**Irek**, po spotkaniu z **Jankowskim**, ma wyrzuty sumienia.

Chce spotkać się z **Mirką**.

Idzie do jej apartamentu…

* * *

Chyba to będzie dziewczynka, wiecie? Albo bliźniaki, co sądzicie? Piszcie.

Nie ma nic za darmo. Comments, please...


	5. Jak to - w ciąży?

A/N: Patrzcie… Nowa notka i w ogóle bez poganiania. Jak wam lecą wakacje, kochani?

-.-

Mirka wstała wypoczęta i gotowa do nowych wyzwań. Dzisiaj miała mieć swoją pierwszą oficjalną wizytę u lekarza z maleństwem. Była podekscytowana.

Ostatnio dobry humor jej dopisywał. Mimo ciągłych problemów z tatusiem (chodzi o Irka), była nabuzowana pozytywnymi emocjami. W końcu było z czego się cieszyć. Można powiedzieć, że jej marzenia dotyczące szczęścia i ciepła rodzinnego się spełniały.

O wpół do dziesiątej była na miejscu w klinice. Odczekała około dziesięciu minut i spokojnie weszła do gabinetu. Za biurkiem siedziała już pani doktor – niska, szczupła kobieta mniej więcej w wieku Mirki.

- Dzisiaj zrobimy pani USG. Usłyszy pani bicie serduszka. Jak miewa się maleństwo? Dobrze się pani czuje? Żadnych zawrotów głowy, nudności od tamtego czasu?

- Nie, wszystko było w porządku. Może trochę więcej jem.

- Czasami może wystąpić wzrost apetytu. Proszę jednak uważać na to, co pani je. Wszystkie substancje przenikają do płodu przez łożysko. Należy rzucić wszystkie nałogi – łącznie z „lampką" wina od czasu do czasu. Może to prowadzić do uszkodzenia struktury ciała maleństwa. Również fastfoody, nadmiar słodyczy i inne niezdrowe jedzenie.

- Nie mam żadnych nałogów. Poza tym uważam na to, co jem, chciałam utrzymać figurę.

- Teraz to raczej nie ma co liczyć na idealną sylwetkę – zaśmiała się pani doktor.

- To co innego. – mruknęła Mirka. – Poza tym, po ciąży można wrócić do formy, prawda?

- Oczywiście. Proszę się położyć, a ja zrobię USG.

-.-

Mirka wyszła z gabinetu zadowolona, trzymając zdjęcie z ultrasonografu w torebce. Była przeszczęśliwa. Z dzidziusiem wszystko jest w porządku. Szybko weszła do samochodu i pojechała do domu.

Pod drzwiami czekał Irek, w ręku trzymał bukiet czerwonych róż. Gdy usłyszał kroki, podniósł głowę i zauważył Mirkę.

- Cześć. Chciałem cię przeprosić. Nie wiem, co mi strzeliło, ale Kinga wszystko mi wytłumaczyła. Wiem, że nic nie ma między tobą a tym facetem.

Mirka otworzyła drzwi i wpuściła ich do środka. Dopiero gdy oboje znaleźli się w mieszkaniu postanowiła się odezwać.

- I nie mogłeś po prostu mi zaufać i mnie posłuchać? Kinia musiała ci wszystko wytłumaczyć, tak?

- Przepraszam.

Najwyraźniej Irek poszedł po rozum do głowy, bo postanowił się z Mirką nie kłócić. Pokornie pochylił głowę i wręczył kwiaty brązowowłosej.

- Dziękuję. Są bardzo ładne.

Mirka poszła włożyć rośliny do wazonu. Po drodze jej złość na ukochanego zastąpił niepokój pod tytułem: „jak mu to powiedzieć?". Zastanawiała się. Wiedziała, że nie może dłużej tego ukrywać, w końcu to już niemal trzeci miesiąc. Niedługo będzie widać.

Gdy skończyła lokować kwiaty w wazonie, poszła do salonu. Irek siedział na kanapie.

- Chciałaś mi coś powiedzieć, prawda? Ostatnio, ale zachowałem się nieznośnie. Powinienem był wiedzieć, że nie zrobiłabyś mi czegoś takiego i po prostu pomagałaś temu sąsiadowi Kingi.

- Powinieneś był. – przytaknęła brunetka.

- Przepraszam. – jeszcze raz powtórzył Irek. – Postaram się ci ufać następnym razem. Chociaż to nie takie proste. Nieporozumienia i różne zbiegi okoliczności zdarzają się nam wyjątkowo często.

- Już wszystko w porządku.

Irek był trochę zdziwiony tym, że Mirka tak łatwo odpuściła, w końcu jej charakter i temperament nie tylko jemu dawał się we znaki, ale postanowił nie drążyć tego tematu. Po co prowokować kolejną kłótnię?

Mirka zaczęła radośnie.

- Wiesz, byłam dzisiaj w centrum handlowym i taka pani miała naprawdę ładne dziecko.

Irek podniósł jedną brew.

- To fajnie. I co z tego? – nie bardzo nadążał za tokiem myślenia ukochanej. Mówiąc szczerze, często za nim nie nadążał (Mirka czasami nawet zmieniała zdanie co pięć minut), ale dzisiaj mówiła wyjątkowo zagadkowo.

- To dziecko było takie słodkie i śliczne. Dzieci są takie kochane. Nie uważasz, że dzieci są śliczne i kochane?

- Yyyy, jasne, pewnie. Yhy…

Mirka zachowuje się dziwnie… Słodkie i śliczne?!

- Wiesz, co ugotowałam na obiad? Takie maleńkie fasolki! Zobacz, jakie maleńkie i słodkie!

Irek poważnie zastanawiał się nad jej zdrowiem psychicznym. Popatrzył na nią jak na wariatkę, ale zaraz szybko zmienił wyraz twarzy. Zobaczył, że po twarzy jego ukochanej płyną łzy.

- Nie lubisz fasolek? – zapytała nieszczęśliwie, łzy nadal toczyły się ciurkiem po jej policzkach.

- Ależ skąd. Bardzo lubię. – przytulił ją delikatnie, myśląc jednak: what the fuck?!

- To świetnie.

- Pokażę ci coś w takim razie.

Mirka wyszła z pokoju. Nowy plan. Irek jest subtelny jak grabie ogrodnicze – w życiu nie złapie jej delikatnych aluzji. Pora na cięższą artylerię. Wyciągnęła książkę do której włożyła zdjęcie z ultrasonografu. Jak je zobaczy nie może nie załapać, o co chodzi, prawda? Dobry plan.

Wróciła do pokoju i podała to, co przyniosła Irkowi, który nadal miał zdziwiony wyraz twarzy.

- „Wojna łysych o grzebień"? Co ty czytasz, kobieto? Czy to jest jakiś erotyk, skąd ty masz takie książki… - odwrócił książkę, żeby przeczytać tylną okładkę. - Nie wierzę. „John Marlon, przystojny brunet z ogromnymi muskułami miał wszystko. Dopóki, razem ze swoim przyjacielem – blondynem o pseudonimie „Łamacz serc" nie utracili włosów. Pewna kobieta zawróciła im obydwu w głowach, ale niestety, nie lubiła facetów, którzy nie mieli włosów. Postanowili…"

Nastrój Mirki szybko przeszedł w wściekłość.

- Przestań to czytać! To nieistotne! Zobacz, co jest w środku! Jestem w ciąży idioto!

- W środku, już sprawdzam. W ciąży… CO!? Co masz na myśli mówiąc w ciąży?!

* * *

W następnym odcinku - Irek dochodzi do siebie. W końcu nie codziennie otrzymuje się taką nowinę... Zapowiada się fluff...

A, chyba będzie dziewczynka.

I komentarze tworzą większe prawdopodobieństwo pojawienia się nowej notki. Na razie wynosi ono 1/1024, niestety!


	6. Irek kupuje słabe prezerwatywy?

**A/N: Krótkie i pisane na kolanie. Mam nadzieję, że u Was wszystko w porządku:)**

* * *

- W ciąży, idioto. W stanie błogosławionym. Znaczy, że będę miała okropny wielki brzuch, a to wszystko przez twojego dzieciaka.

Te wahania nastrojów są jeszcze gorsze, niż zazwyczaj. Irek przypuszcza, że przez najbliższe miesiące Mirka będzie nie do wytrzymania.

- Nie wiem, co powiedzieć. – elokwentnie odezwał się Podleśny.

- Lepiej się tłumacz. To pewnie dlatego, że kupujesz słabe prezerwatywy! Tak to na pewno to.

- Wydawało mi się, że są całkiem dobre…

- Dokładnie! Wydawało ci się! – Mirka nadal była zdenerwowana. – To co, to może moja wina?!

- Ależ uspokój się, Mireczko. Znowu zbyt szybko się unosisz. Kluczem jest opanowanie. – powiedział Irek trochę kpiąco. – Dziecko może odbierać negatywne wibracje.

- Chyba od twojego tonu głosu!

- Ojej. – westchnął mężczyzna. – To nie będzie łatwe. Pomyślałaś może, co teraz robimy? Co ja mam zrobić, może się z powrotem…

- Teraz masz kupić mi lody. – stwierdziła brunetka, siadając. – Czekoladowe. Nie, truskawkowe. Albo, czekaj, na co mam ochotę? Może pistacjowe? Tak, pistacjowe.

- W ogóle produkują lody pistacjowe?

Mirka popatrzyła na niego z politowaniem.

- Oczywiście, masz teraz tylko takie znaleźć.

- Świetnie, już biegnę. – w jego głosie można było odczuć sarkazm.

- To dobrze, weź śmieci przy okazji. Kobieta w ciąży nie powinna się przemęczać. I nie zapomnij o papryczkach chili!

- Ej, nic nie mówiłaś o żadnych papryczkach!

Odpowiedziało mu milczenie, bo Mirka poszła skorzystać z toalety.

Irek uśmiechał się pod nosem. To nie taka zła nowina, w końcu.

-.-

Gdy wrócił zastał Kingę w mieszkaniu. Wraz z Mirką dyskutowały zawzięcie o imionach dla dziecka.

- Może Julia dla dziewczynki? Albo Karolina, Sandra?

- Karolina mi się nie podoba. – stwierdziła przyszła mama. – Sandra? Proszę cię, pamiętasz, kiedyś Irek spotykał się z taką Sandrą, była okropna. Po moim trupie.

- Mi się podoba Sandra. – wtrącił stojący w drzwiach Irek.

Mirka obrzuciła go spojrzeniem zabijającym niewinne szczeniaczki.

- Ale możemy wybrać inne. – zreflektował się lojalnie. – Może Sara? Albo Alicja?

- Alicja nawet mi się podoba. – powiedziała Kinga.

- Może Kornelia? Albo Anastazja? – zastanawiała się Mirka.

- Chyba odrobinę za długie, nie sądzisz?

- A Lena? – zapytał Irek.

- Nie, będzie się myliło z małą Lenką.

- Poza tym wciąż może być chłopak. – przypomniała Kinga.

- Aleksander. Zawsze mi się podobało. – powiedział Irek od razu.

- Też mi się podoba. – Mirka się uśmiechnęła. – Można zdrabniać Aleks. Ale nawet Olek brzmi dobrze.

- Zazdroszczę wam tego wszystkiego, wiecie? – wtrąciła mieszkanka Deszczowej. – Czekanie na pojawienie się dziecka jest super. Niestety Piotrek nie pali się do następnego…

* * *

**Może ktoś da ładne imię dla dziewczynki? Mi się podoba Eliza (można zdrabniać Liza, Lizka) i Łucja. Co sądzicie?**


	7. Pamiętasz naszą pierwszą randkę?

Fluffy, fluff fluff. Myślę, że się spodoba. I dzisiaj z perspektywy Irka, więc będzie śmiesznie:)

* * *

Irek pomacał przestrzeń obok siebie. Na wyciągnięcie ręki była tylko pościel. Spróbował kawałek dalej. Pościel, dalej, koniec łóżka. Jego mózg nareszcie zarejestrował nieobecność Mirki. Mirka, Mirka – ojej, gdzie jest Mirka?

Widzicie, mimo tego, że zazwyczaj Mirka go wkurzała, akurat był wyjątkowo przyjaźnie do niej nastawiony. Po pierwsze, jakieś dwa tygodnie temu poinformowała go, że będą mieli dziecko. Na początku, owszem, było to dla niego szokiem, ale jak pomyślał o tym dłużej, to właściwie dużo spraw rozwiązywało. Mirka, będąc Mirką, ciągle wywoływała w nim zazdrość, rozmawiała z innymi i ogólnie doprowadzała go do szału. Nie tylko Irka zresztą, ale wszystkich osobników płci męskiej dookoła. Kiedyś nawet dorobiła się własnego stalkera... Nie dziwił się, czasami potrafiła wyjątkowo drażnić człowieka swoim ubraniem i zachowaniem. Po drugie, wczoraj była umm... świetna.

Wracając do jej nieprzystępnej osobowości i lęku przed jakimkolwiek zobowiązaniem i stałym związkiem, w końcu, w końcu udało mu się ją złapać. Był dobrej myśli, bo spodziewała się dziecka, JEGO dziecka i raczej tak łatwo już się od niego nie uwolni. Może kiedyś nawet przekona ją do ślubu?

Ale najpierw trzeba by ją znaleźć. Jak jej nie ma na pewno jego plany strzelą w łeb. Wrzucił na siebie czyste bokserki z szuflady (ostatnia noc była naprawdę... umm... ciekawa...) i udał się na poszukiwanie tego kobiecego fenomenu jakim była Mirosława Kwiatkowska, pseudonim: „nie-wiem-jak-zakochałem-się-w-kimś-tak-wrednym".

Udał się w swoich czystych majtkach do kuchni, ale tam zobaczył tylko pozostałości po wczorajszej kolacji (i butelkę po winie, które sam wypił, gdyż zapomniał, że Mirka nie może pić w swoim stanie. Zresztą skończyło się to ciekawymi... umm... aktywnościami.) Udał się więc do następnego pomieszczenia i również nie zastał w nim celu poszukiwań. Zresztą ten pokój wydawał mu się mało ważny, nawet nie przypominał o wczorajszej umm... nocy.

Mirka była w łazience. Już miał ją ochrzanić, że siedzi na kafelkach, co może źle wpływać na dziecko albo dostanie hemoroidów, gdy zauważył, że wymiotuje. Jego dziewczyna siedziała na podłodze w łazience i wypluwała do sedesu zawartość swojego żołądka. Od razu napełniła go fala współczucia i opiekuńczości.

- Mireczko, wszystko w porządku? Co ci jest? Jak się czujesz? Zrobić ci herbaty? Masz ochotę na mandarynkę?

Mirka zignorowała, zresztą dość słusznie pytanie o mandarynkę. Nie chciała na razie żadnych owoców cytrusowych. Właściwie, to czuła się, jak by połknęła cytrynę. W całości. Ze skórą, pestkami i w ogóle kwasem.

- Czy wyglądam ci na osobę, która dobrze się czuje? - zapytała, gdy jej żołądek na chwilę przestał zwracać zawartość.

Geniusz nie zawiódł Irka i tym razem.

- Chyba nie?

- Zgadłeś. Czuję się źle. Rzygam przy kiblu i to twoja wina! - obrzuciła go wzrokiem, który wywołał nieprzyjemne ciarki na jego plecach.

- Pomyśl o tym inaczej. Za dziewięć miesięcy to się skończy i wszystko będzie w jak najlepszym porządku. - powiedział pocieszającym tonem i poklepał ją po plecach, co sprawiło, że znowu zaczęła wymiotować.

W odpowiedzi otrzymał spojrzenie, które spokojnie mogłoby zabić kogoś mniej do niej przyzwyczajonego. Na szczęście Irek miał już doświadczenie z Mirką. Takie spojrzenie to pikuś. Nadal nie odwróciła wzroku.

Wyjdzie i nie będzie jej przeszkadzał.

-.-.-

- Nienawidzę tych porannych mdłości. - rzuciła jego dziewczyna, wchodząc do kuchni godzinę po zajściu w łazience. Pachniał bardzo miło i miała mokre włosy. Musiała wziąć prysznic.

Irek odmruknął, ponieważ akurat jadł kanapkę z serem. Przełknął.

- Co robisz dzisiaj?

- Właściwie nic. - zastanowiła się przez chwilę Mirka. - Teraz, jak straciłyśmy z Kingą posadę w radiu, nie mam dużo zajęć. Czemu pytasz?

Usiadła obok niego i wzięła kanapkę z jego talerza. Pocałował ją w szyję na powitanie. Żartobliwie odepchnęła jego głowę. Nie oderwał ust od jej skóry.

- Pomyślałem... - powiedział, a jego oddech ją połaskotał. Westchnęła. Uśmiechnął się kpiąco, wiedział dokładnie, co zrobić, żeby wywołać reakcję. - ...że zabiorę cię dzisiaj z domu. Pójdziemy sobie do kina. Nigdy nie byłaś ze mną w kinie. Zawsze cię zapraszałem, ale akurat nie był to dobry moment w naszym życiu. Na pewno coś dobrego grają. A potem pójdziemy sobie na pizzę albo na lody. Taka druga, pierwsza randka. Pamiętasz, kiedy ostatnio byliśmy na randce, Mireczko?

Nie była w stanie zebrać myśli, jego usta dotarły właśnie do jej obojczyka. Kontynuował.

- No właśnie. To było jeszcze przed tym, jak trafiłem do więzienia. Przed tym jak spotykałaś się z Krzysztofem. Bardzo dawno nie zabrałem cię na taką zwykłą... - całował ją w kark. - ...klasyczną... randkę.

Oderwał się od jej skóry z jednym, ostatnim pocałunkiem. Spojrzała na niego, jakby nie wiedziała, o czym mówił przez ostatnią minutę, w końcu wyrzuciła z siebie responsę.

- Randka? Okej.

- To się szykuj, muszę na chwilę wyjść, ale przyjadę po ciebie o 17. Bądź gotowa, film zaczyna się o 17.30.

Pokiwała głową, sygnalizując, że się zgadza. Pocałował ją, tym razem w usta. Usłyszała trzask zamykanych drzwi, gdy wychodził.

-.-.-

Była już gotowa. Zostały ostatnie dotknięcia przed lustrem. Miała na sobie zieloną sukienkę, nieco luźniejszą, niż nosiła zazwyczaj. Miała za sobą trzy i pół miesiąca ciąży i widziała u siebie zmiany. Brzuszek był niewielki, ale zbyt widoczny do jej króciutkich, koronkowych sukieneczek. Przez chwilę zastanowiła się, czy kiedykolwiek wróci do dawnej figury.

Drzwi się otworzyły, Irek wszedł do sypialni. Wrócił po kilku minutach, ubrany bardziej elegancko. Złapał ją za rękę i zaprowadził do drzwi. Była nieco zasmucona, że nie skomentował jej wyglądu, w końcu wyglądała ślicznie, prawda?

Posłał jej uśmiech, który uwielbiała i otworzył drzwi do samochodu. Wsiadła, w tym czasie on ulokował się na fotelu kierowcy. Spokojnie i z wyczuciem wrzucił wsteczny i wycofał pojazd z parkingu. Niedługo potem znaleźli się w głównej sali kina. Chciała podejść do kasy, ale zza pazuchy wyciągnął dwa bilety.

- Gdzie idziesz? - zapytał ze zniewalającym uśmiechem i poprowadził ją do człowieka, który kontrolował bilety. Ten życzył im dobrej zabawy i uśmiechnął się do pary, mówiąc, że na pewno film im się spodoba.

Czuła się naprawdę jak na pierwszej randce. Przez cały film trzymał ją za rękę, mimo że w połowie odrobinkę się spociła. Oparła głowę na jego ramieniu i poczuła, jak pocałował ją w czoło. Czuła się jak osoba naprawdę kochana. Mocniej ścisnęła ich spocone ręce. Wszystko było doskonale.

Zajęli miejsce na niewielkiej kanapie w pizzerii. Kelnerka zaraz podała im menu i zostawiła, by mogli podjąć decyzję. Nadal trzymali się za ręce. W tej chwili Mirka po prostu nie chciała go puszczać.

Wybrali pizzę o dziwnej nazwie i czekali, aż przybędzie. Okazała się być z jakimiś dziwnymi liśćmi, ale nie przejęli się za bardzo, była bardzo smaczna.

Rozmawiali o wszystkim, o tym, co się działo teraz – o ciąży i całej pogmatwanej sytuacji. W końcu Mirka zaczęła nawet opowiadać o swoich studiach i o wakacjach pomiędzy drugim a trzecim rokiem. Bawiła się naprawdę dobrze, a przecież tylko rozmawiali. Pocałowała go pomiędzy jednym kawałkiem pizzy a drugim. Ta randka była świetnym pomysłem.

- W przyszłym roku możemy pojechać razem nad morze właśnie do Mielna. Jeśli chcesz. - zaproponował. Zawahał się, bo wiedział, jak Mirka reaguje na jakiekolwiek długodystansowe plany. Ucieka z krzykiem.

- Możemy. - odpowiedziała.

Tym razem to on ją pocałował.

-.-.-

Trudno uwierzyć, ale tak się im świetnie rozmawiało, że zasiedzieli się w pizzerii aż do jej zamknięcia. Irek pokrył rachunek i wyprowadził ją ze śmiechem z lokalu.

- Poczekaj, Irek, muszę się zapiąć. - nie zdążyła nawet założyć kurtki, bo pracownik chciał zamknąć na noc.

Gdy skończyła, splotła swoje palce z palcami Irka i ruszyli w stronę samochodu.

-.-.-

Kiedy przebrała się w koszulkę nocną, Irek czekał już wykąpany w sypialni. Wszystko było idealnie, gdy zamknął ją w swoich objęciach i szepnął „kocham cię". Odpowiedziała.

W świecie Irka też nagle wszystko zrobiło się w porządku. Nic go nie zakłóciło, nawet gdy Mirka powiedziała proszącym tonem:

- Irek, wiesz co, zjadłabym lody malinowe...

* * *

A/N: Bardzo słodkie, wiem, ale miałam wenę. Właściwie to wszystko jest z życia wzięte, chyba dlatego takie wyszło długie:D. Jestem chora, nie mogę mówić, więc wylewam się na papier. Zauważył ktoś, że w trakcie znowu jest POV Mirki? Co ja na to poradzę, że łatwiej mi pisać z kobiecej perspektywy, bardziej znam te uczucia.

Może ktoś ma jakiś pomysł, co powinno spotkać M&I w tym opowiadaniu? Odcinki aktualne nas nie rozpieszczają – usunęli nam dzieciątko i znowu pewnie zrobi się nieciekawie, to chociaż tutaj możecie mieć, co chcecie. A na pewno happy end.

Napiszcie do mnie PM:) Niiedługo zaczynam studia, nie wiem, czy będzie czas pisać, ale nie zapomnę o Was na pewno:)


End file.
